


fuckin uhhhh gay drabbles

by magicpaintbrush



Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpaintbrush/pseuds/magicpaintbrush
Summary: woo





	fuckin uhhhh gay drabbles

Speedy never thought he’d ever be interested in people.

Speedy never thought he’d even tolerate the idea of  _ actual  _ romance.

And yet, here he was, sitting in an ice cream shop with his rival. 

Funny how things change, huh?

He noticed this as he stared at his ice cream, twiddling his thumbs and blushing brighter red than a tomato. Robin snapped his fingers, once, twice, and the archer looked up. 

“Sorry, just thinking.” 

“That’s okay! So as I was saying…” And Robin went back to droning on about who knows what. Speedy wasn’t totally lying, but he was really thinking about how kissable his ex-rival/love interest looked when he was talking about things that were important to him. 

“Hey, Robin?”

“Hm?”

Speedy stood up, walked over to Robin’s seat, and leaned down.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“Mhm. Come here,” the acrobat replied, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
